Screams
by BunnyMooMooMonster
Summary: He could taste the world's underneath him, abiding by his laws. And she was the way to that, not the Espada who most assumed would be his ticket. Not his two comrades, Gin, and Tosen. They were mere pawns in his game, he would be God. Of the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Human world and she would be his Goddess. Ulquiorra/OC, one-sided Aizen/OC


**A/N: Hope you like my first Bleach Story, it's a Ulquiorra romance. Please review, and forgive all my mistakes, my Beta is MIA.**

I can hear cries of pain in my sleep, the lucid nightmares haunt me with a promise. They will never leave or stop even in death thoughts screams will be imprinted in my soul as a guilt inducer. Sometimes in the wake of night I bolt up screaming for him, my reprieve. But alas, I find him gone his warm skin now gone cold in death.

There's no way to bring him back, no way to ease my soul into comfort. The fault is mine no matter how much I try to put it into others I find no way to keep it there. If only I had been there in time, I could haved saved him from the Hell of death. No matter how much I can try to blame the killer all fault is on me.

Hm, I suppose you want an explanation huh. With all this talk of death and screams its impossible not to. After all curiosity is in human nature. Even if curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back. Or some damn miracle. Well I guess I have to tell you it's me duty in life to tell you my tale. Maybe it can be some big hit book, but I doubt it.

Let's start when a certain male started watching me.

_Years Earlier (Third Person)_

Ulquiorra was quite frankly tired of his mission already, and yet he had only just started it. His mission was probably one of the worst for him but best suited for him. Although his aloof personality, he actually had alot going inside of him, contrary to popular belief. For instance, right now he was feeling quite mad at Aizen for giving him such a useless job, for treating him the fourth espada to such a low-level job more suited for someone like Grimmjow. Although it was a given that Grimmjow would lose patients with such a strenuous and long mission.

He didn't even know why he had this mission it was obviouslys important to Azein, or he would have given it to someone else. But that wasn't even why he was mad, it was because he hadn't told him why. Why he was watching some insignificant girl.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefingers in agitation, he glanced in the small newborn baby's window as she slept soundly, wanting nothing more then to strangle the baby. _Protect the child at all costs,_ is what Aizen-Sama had told him to do. He growled to think about how this child was so important.

All he knew about her was that she is;

Genevieve Dolohov

Born, March 22, 1992

Three days old

Neon green hair

Blue eyes

That was it, he didn't even know why her hair was that color or how her parents were. One last thing he knew was that he absolutely hates her.

_-_-_-_-_-"-_-_-_-_-_

_Time Skip_

By the time she was six he watched her, his interest never seemed to fluctuate. He would always be bored with her human life style, the normality of it was extremely boring. On occasion he'd get orders from higher up to do thing such as killing enemies, but that was the extent of it. Today was a normal day for him watching her ride her small blue bike. He could tell she was also very bored, she in herself was a very peculiar individual. He'd took note of the fact that she had no friends and rather read then be outside. Leaving him wondering why she was outside today.

Gene on the other hand was sad, her parents had forced her outside in hopes she might make some friends. When in reality no one wanted to be with her, the freak. Her thoughts were cut off by a loud trembling roar. Glancing at the other kids she saw that none of them were running. Everything and everyone was normal, so why did she have this sicking fear settled into her heart.

The eyes she always felt on her wavered for a second, and it concerned her. She had always, felt the gaze of someone watching her, the only time the gaze fell off was when she was in the bathroom. She just guessed they respected her privacy.

_RAWR!_ Another bone chilling call came again. As a six year old, her mind went to one thing.. Dinosaur. Immediately she stopped her bike, and looked up at the looming figure over head. In her mind it also looked like a dinosaur, with its odd body and weird bone mask. She ran, taking off like a bat out of hell. But the thing -hollow- chased her. It's bear like body following her for, her soul.

But then the heavy footprints stopped. Looking behind her she saw a man with and odd looking sword. His black hair blew with the gentle breeze, the bone mask she saw slightly scared her. But that dissipated when she saw he had rescued her.

_Prince Charming, _She thought before her small fragile body collapsed to the cold hard surface of the earth.

_Yet another time skip._

"Come on time to get up!" Genes mother called, opening the black curtains the blocked out the sun.

Genes blinked her blue eyes, looking up at her mom with a glare. "Mon, wha' ua' deing?" She asked her voice riddled with sleepiness. She laid back in bed and buried her head in the soft pillows. Trying to find a way to sleep again. But the older women wouldn't have it, as she pulled off Genes comforter with one tug.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Gene just gave her mom, 'the look' before turning over onto her bed. "You have to go to school!"

Slowly she rolled off the bed and started getting ready. Thankfully, she had time to spare before she got to school. It was like any normal day, people ignored her and she ignored them, not caring.

But what was not normal was the attack.

Haunted faces ran past her, as she stood. Her face pained, and matts of blood covering it, her feet were seemingmy glued to the tiled floor. All she could do was watch as they passed, none of them making an attempt to save her from an incoming doom. All just passed her only caring for there own safety, and self-preservation.

Neon green hair framed her maturing 17 year old face. Slowly she blinked her light blue eyes, finally realising that her own life was in danger. But that only made it worse, her muscles screamed at her to move, to do something. But her face contorted to something between shock and scaredness.

_Roar_, the loud sound cutting off her thought processes. That simplistic noise cut off any movement she could have made. Making her stay, all movement permanently cut off.

"Move woman." A emotionless voice said in her ear. Swinging her head to look on her shoulder, she saw a pale hand, black nail polish speckled on it. That hand was quickly retracted.

"Who are you?" In the faintest depths of her memory she could remember him. But it was seemingly blocked from her.

Instead of answering her question he took out a sword attached to his hip. With one swift clean slash he took out the bone monster that was incoming. His pale emotionless face turned back to her as he sheathed his sword. "Your coming with me woman."

Her mouth slacked into shock, "No! I'm not!" That was the last thing she saw of her school.


End file.
